La pequeña gran aventura de Charlie Weasley
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: El pequeño Charlie Weasley está aburrido. Su madre lo ha mandado a dormir pero él tiene ganas de salir a explorar; Charlie quiere una aventura y como buen niño hará lo imposible para conseguirla.


**La pequeña gran aventura de Charlie Weasley**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Pff, como si J. K. Rowling viviera en Argentina._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_Me tocó escribirle a __**Muselina Black,**__ lo cual fue una sorpresa y un placer. Ella pidió una historia centrada en Charlie Weasley pero que no tuviera romance como tema principal. Esto salió. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, así que, **Muse**, espero que te guste. _

* * *

Ese día, en La Madriguera no había tanto bullicio como de costumbre. No. Estaba todo tranquilo. Un pequeño Bill de nueve años dormía placidamente, al igual que Percy, mientras que unos Fred y George de dos años se afanaban por intentar agarrar sin hacer ruido ni reírse el frasco de galletas de chocolate que Molly tenía guardado en el estante más alto.

La casa estaba sumida en un apacible y tranquilo silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar, si se agudizaba mucho el oído, el sonido de la brisa en los árboles, algunos gnomos que correteaban por el jardín, buscando algunos horklumps para comer y algunas gallinas se acercaban cacareando a Molly Weasley para que les diera algo de comida, mientras otras correteaban por el jardín.

Sólo Charlie Weasley, que por ese entonces tenía unos tiernos siete años, estaba inquieto. Su madre lo había acostado en su cama y le había dicho que durmiera una buena siesta que, para cuando despertara, la cena ya estaría lista y él podría disfrutar de uno de esos deliciosos platos caseros que solamente Molly Weasley sabía preparar.

Pero Charlie no tenía ganas de dormir una siesta. No estaba cansado, ¡qué va! Estaba muy despierto y tenía ganas de salir a explorar. O, al menos, quería salir de esa pequeña y asfixiante habitación. No quería estar ahí, acostado en su pequeña y acogedora camita, con Bill roncando a todo lo que daba.

Deseaba tener una aventura.

Decidiendo desobedecer a su madre por quinta o sexta vez en el año, Charlie salió de su cama discretamente y se escabulló silenciosamente hacia la puerta, en busca de su libertad tan anhelada.

Salió de su habitación sin problemas, aunque algo más cauteloso debido a que Bill se había movido mientras dormía y había asustado un poco a Charlie. El niño sabía que si su hermano lo veía escapando del cuarto, seguramente le diría a su madre, ella lo castigaría y probablemente, además de quedarse sin aventura, también se vería privado de comer la riquísima tarta de melaza que Molly sabía preparar tan bien.

Caminó por los pasillos de su casa en el más completo silencio, intentando no alarmar a su padre, quien estaba en la habitación contigua (esa que sería para su futuro hermano) intentando desarmar un motor de auto _muggle_, fuera lo que fuera eso, y no armando la cuna como Molly pensaba.

Charlie rápidamente bajó las escaleras, evitando hacer el más mínimo sonido. Pasó por la cocina, aceptando y tomando una de las galletas que Fred y George le ofrecían. Parecía ser que, al fin, el ingenio de los gemelos había prevalecido frente al de su madre y ahora disfrutaban de los dulces como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo —y lo era—.

Miró por la ventana que estaba en la cocina y observó a su madre en el jardín, dándole de comer a las gallinas que corrían de aquí para allá. A Charlie le encantaba darle de comer a las gallinas y hubiera ido hacia allí con mucho gusto si no fuera porque su madre lo retaría; así que prefirió dirigirse a la sala de estar de su casa, donde podría disfrutar explorando con los libros que allí había.

No parecía, pero a Charlie le encantaba leer. Todos pensaban que Charlie era el niño al que le gustaba la adrenalina y siempre era muy movedizo e inquieto, lo cual era verdad porque amaba el peligro, el riesgo y la aventura. Pero él disfrutaba leer casi tanto como su hermano Percy que, con cuatro años, era el pequeño empollón de la familia, según palabras de Bill. A Percy no le agradaba demasiado este mote pero no decía nada.

Su madre no tardaría en volver de arreglar el jardín y de darle de comer a las gallinas, pensó el niño, y su pequeña aventura se iría por el caño, sería castigado y lo harían volver a dormirse.

Horrible.

Así que apuró el paso y llegó casi corriendo en unos cuantos segundos a la sala donde los libros estaban apilados de una forma bastante desordenada en una pequeña biblioteca.

En cuanto se acercó al mueble, creyó escuchar un sonido de pasos dirigiéndose justo hacia la habitación en la que estaba. No había tiempo que perder, se dijo Charlie a sí mismo, así que velozmente eligió un libro al azar. Luego, corrió a esconderse debajo de la mesa que estaba cerca de allí para poder leer tranquilo y, más que nada, para que su madre no lo encontrara vagando por la casa y no durmiendo en su cama, como debería.

Debajo de la mesa se sintió tranquilo, seguro, confiado. Su madre no lo encontraría jamás en ese gran escondite que se le había ocurrido y estaba teniendo la gran aventura que deseaba.

Se sentía como en una de las aventuras de su comic preferido, _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_, donde Miggs, su personaje preferido, debía ocultarse de una pandilla de malhechores. Oh, sí. Se sentía dentro de una aventura. Aunque fuera a pequeña escala.

Dejando de divagar, el niño se concentró en el libro que había tomado sin mirar. A primera vista, aparentaba un montón de hojas arrugadas, ya amarillentas y algo rasgadas por la acción del tiempo. Se decepcionó un poco pero al momento le encontró la tapa, que estaba igual de rota y sucia como el resto de las páginas y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_.

Charlie conocía ese libro muy bien. Su madre lo utilizaba constantemente para saber cómo deshacerse de los gnomos (actividad que al pequeño le encantaba), cómo alimentar al puffskein que cada día se hacía más viejo, para muchas cosas. Ese libro era imprescindible en la casa.

Ahora Charlie podía leerlo tranquilo y sin las molestas interrupciones de sus hermanos, quienes cada vez que se ponía a leer algo, se acercaban y terminaban por hacer tanto ruido que no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos.

Pero ahora todos sus hermanos estaban dormidos (o comiendo galletas en silencio, que era casi lo mismo) y sus padres ocupados en otras cosas. Charlie, escondido debajo de la mesa de la sala teniendo su pequeña gran aventura, podía, por una vez, disfrutar de un libro.

Abrió el ajado y desgastado ejemplar y se dispuso a leerlo, queriendo imbuirse en el saber que Newton Artemis Fido Scamander —_"Bonito nombre"_, pensó el Weasley— podía darle.

Leyó rápidamente las definiciones de cada criatura, encontrando aburridas a la gran mayoría. ¿Qué tenían de divertido animales como un _augurey_, un _bundimun_, un _clabbert _o un_ demiguise_?

En cambio, seres como las _acromántulas_, los _basiliscos_ y los _centauros_ le parecieron geniales. Eran seres poderosos y peligrosos. Especialmente esto último. Todos eran terrible y horriblemente peligrosos. Pero, si bien le habían interesado, no eran lo que él buscaba. Aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de qué era exactamente lo que buscaba.

Él quería algo que le produjera adrenalina. De eso estaba seguro. Algo que fuera riesgoso y osado. Y pasando hojas, finalmente lo encontró.

_Dragones._

Bestias salvajes, casi imposibles de ocultar. Caracterizados por su ferocidad y el peligro que acarreaban estos seres. Para acercarse a ellos, uno debía ser experimentado, hábil y, ¿por qué no?, osado. Como Charlie.

Oh, al fin, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba la aventura. La gran aventura que Charlie Weasley deseaba. Dragones. Peligros en tamaño extra grande. Animales con características únicas. Distintas razas que tenían hábitos y formas de lo más particulares.

La increíble belleza de los huevos que incubaba el Bola de Fuego Chino. La ferocidad del Colacuerno Húngaro. El rugido del Galés Verde Común. El gigantesco tamaño del Hébrido Negro. La peligrosa llama del Hocicorto Sueco (capaz de reducir huesos y madera a cenizas en cuestión de segundos). Los largos cuernos del Longhorn Rumano, hermosos y temibles por igual. La belleza del Opaleye de las Antípodas. La agresividad del Ridgeback Noruego. Y el insaciable hambre de carne humana del Vipertooth Peruano.

Nada de aburridos insectos voladores ni bichos con apariencia de hongo verdoso. Nada de cangrejos-tortuga que lanzan fuego por el trasero ni monos con granos brillantes. La respuesta estaba ahí. Justo ahí mismo, entre las _doxys_ que plagaban algunas casas y duendecillos de Cornwall.

_Dragones_.

Sí. El pequeño Weasley había encontrado su futuro en un libro. Había encontrado en su pequeña aventura, la gran aventura de su vida. Domar dragones. Algo peligroso, osado e ideal para Charlie.

Ya se imaginaba.

Él, grande, alto, fuerte, domando dragones, evitando que se les cayeran las escamas y que no exhalaran las llamas que los caracterizaban…

Defendiendo a la gente cuando se pusieran agresivos e intentaran devorarlos (el Vipertooth Peruano sería, probablemente, porque Charlie lo imaginaba, el que le traería más problemas con esto), inmovilizando y aturdiéndolos cuando fuera necesario.

Siendo un dragonolista reconocido y famoso por su trabajo.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó el niño, feliz, sin darse cuenta que alzaba la voz—. ¡Seré un gran drago… dragono… dragonolista! ¡Dragonolista! Seré el mejor dragonolista del mundo y nada me lo impedirá. Seré el mejor de todos y…

Pero nunca llegó a terminar su frase, pues, alertada por las exclamaciones de su hijo, Molly se había dado cuenta que no estaba durmiendo y, siguiendo la voz de Charlie, lo encontró debajo de la mesa y lo sacó de allí bruscamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Serás el mejor dragonolista de todos, Charlie Weasley? —preguntó su madre, completamente furiosa—. ¿Por qué el futuro gran cuidador de dragones no está durmiendo como su madre le dijo? ¿Por qué, eh? —exclamó.

La cara de Molly estaba completamente roja de la furia. Pero la de Charlie era color blanco. Estaba pálido. No. Ni siquiera pálido; era un fantasma.

Su madre lo había descubierto. Su madre lo había descubierto. Y todo porque había alzado la voz como un idiota. No lo asimilaba. No podía ser. No podía ser que su pequeña aventura se estuviera yendo por el caño por un error tonto.

Miró a su madre con la cara más triste que pudo conseguir. No quería ser castigado. No quería irse sin el libro. No quería irse a su habitación. Él quería su aventura.

Su madre siguió impasible ante la triste y dulce mirada de Charlie. Como si Molly no hubiera que tenido que lidiar antes con esas miradas. Como si Bill, Percy, Fred y George no le hubieran puesto esa misma cara. ¡Como si Arthur no le hubiera puesto esa cara! No, Molly era dura.

—A tu habitación, Charlie. Estarás castigado. Nada de segundas porciones de tarta de melaza para ti hoy. Me has desobedecido.

—Pero, mamá… —intentó replicar el niño.

—Nada de peros, a tu habitación. Baja cuando te llame a comer.

Charlie subió a su habitación, cabizbajo.

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie se despertó muy tarde. Se había quedado leyendo sus historietas de _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco _hasta pasada la madrugada y no quiso despertarse a la hora habitual ya que el sueño lo tenía entre sus garras.

Y con la aventura que había tenido ayer —trunca porque Molly lo había descubierto— se sentía agotado.

Lo que lo despertó fueron los gritos de los que identificó como sus hermanos, jugando con al vieja de escoba voladora que había en casa. Probablemente ya habían desayunado, así que decidió bajar a hacer lo mismo y quizás luego jugar un rato con ellos.

O quizás leería de nuevo sobre los dragones. Esa idea le gustó más y con una sonrisa, salió de su cama, se vistió y bajó muy entusiasmado las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

Su madre estaba preparando el delicioso desayuno de todos los días y se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado con las galletas que había preparado. No lo entendía. Estaban en un estante alto y protegidos por unos simples encantamientos protectores y ahora habían desaparecido.

—Hola, Charlie, hijo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos? ¿Revueltos? ¿O prefieres tostadas? —Daba la impresión de que Molly no se acordaba que ayer su hijo la había desobedecido y que lo había encontrado justo debajo de la mesa donde ella estaba sirviendo la comida.

—Prefiero unas tostadas —respondió Charlie, yéndose a buscar su nuevo libro favorito a la biblioteca. Su madre debía haberlo puesto ahí cuando él se había ido a su dormitorio.

Cuando lo encontró, lo llevó de nuevo a la mesa para poder desayunar y de paso, seguir leyendo un poco acerca de los seres maravillosos que poblaban el mundo.

—Mami, ¿sabes lo que encontré ayer? —preguntó Charlie con las comisuras de la boca llenas de migas de las tostadas y la nariz manchada de queso.

—¿Qué has encontrado, hijo? —preguntó distraídamente Molly, mientras hacía movimientos con la varita para que la cuchara que había en una cazuela revolviera el guiso que estaba cocinando—. ¿No habrás visto un _chizpurfle_, verdad? Ayer he encontrado dos. Me parece que los atraen los malditos cacharros _muggles _de tu padre.

—No, no he visto a ningún parásito de medio centímetro de alto, parecidos a los cangrejos y con colmillos considerables, los cuales son atraídos por la magia y pueden infestar el pelaje y plumaje de diversas criaturas —comentó el pelirrojo, intentando no hablar con la boca llena y no manchar el libro, que ya demasiado desgastado estaba—. He encontrado algo muchísimo mejor.

—¿Y qué has encontrado, oh, experto en _chizpurfles_? —inquirió su madre con un tono jocoso. Le resultaba bastante divertido ver que su hijo se había aprendido de memoria la definición de los pequeños parásitos del libro de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_.

—Mi futura profesión.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás?

—Seré un dragonolista. El mejor de todos.

Su madre detuvo el movimiento de su varita para batir el guiso abruptamente. Se imaginó a su pequeño hijo, a su diminuto y movedizo hijo aturdiendo horribles bestias venenosas y peligrosas. No. Eso no pasaría jamás.

—Pero, Charlie… Los dragones son bestias peligrosas y salvajes. Te podrían hacer mucho daño, cielo.

—A mí me gustan las bestias salvajes, mami —contestó resueltamente el niño. Ya se había convencido y su madre no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Son geniales.

—Pero… —Su madre sonrió conciliadora. Replicaba sólo por seguirle el juego. Charlie sólo estaba teniendo esos sueños infantiles de siempre. Incluso Molly alguna vez había deseado ser periodista en _El profeta_. Eran sueños utópicos y pronto desistió.

—Pero nada —interrumpió el joven—. Yo seré el mejor dragonolista de todos los tiempos. Ya verás. Yo no me equivoco. Jamás.

Molly sonrió.

Charlie estaba tan seguro. Bueno, no estaba seguro. Estaba segurísimo y era claro que su destino era ser un dragonolista.

Era indudablemente verdad. Sería el mejor dragonolista de todos.

Y claro, Charlie Weasley no se equivocaba jamás.

* * *

_¡Hola! Er, bueno, leo esto y me salen canas verdes porque Charlie Weasley es el único Weasley que no me llama la atención y se me dio por escribir sobre él. Con respecto a la edad de los Weasley hay algo confuso por lo que dijo Jotaká en una entrevista, así que he dejado las edades que ElDiccionario tiene en la página y que me parecen más plausibles. _

_**Muse**, primero espero que te haya gustado (aunque sea un poquiito). _

_Ahora, bueno, ahora viene como "la excusa" de por qué sólo te escribí un fic (y tan cutre. O sea, sólo tiene dos mil palabras (hubiera deseado ser Misila o Graystone y hacerte un tocho-fic bien largo): problemas. Muchos y con todo. _

_Pero... ajá, hay un pero, me prometí escribirte la segunda petición (un fic de la época de los Carrow en Hogwarts) y en cuanto pueda comenzaré a terminar de escribir lo poco que empecé y haré que recibas algo medianamente más largo que esto. _

_En fin, espero que ni el fic ni mi explicación de esto te hayan aburrido y espero, de verdad espero, que te haya gustado (sí, lo repetí dos veces, ¿y qué? :D). Ha sido un placer ser tu AI._

_Chica Nirvana. Juli. Pan con queso._


End file.
